


Cold

by ShiftyWing



Series: Ghost Arctic AU [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, bc why not, ghost arctic hours moohaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftyWing/pseuds/ShiftyWing
Summary: Winter gets visits from the ghost of Arctic because I said so. Meant to describe one of the visits and whatnot.
Series: Ghost Arctic AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129586
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Cold

Winter looked up from the ground to see the ghost standing in the doorway, studying him.

"How did you know I was here?" Arctic asked, his head tilting to one side.

Winter shrugged. "The air around the room gets all cold. What're you doing here?"

"Same as always. There's really not much to do as a spirit; you're the only one who's been able to see me in years."

_ Not much good to see, _ Winter noted mentally. Arctic's shirt was ripped open, and an old-fashioned coat he wore was hanging half-off his shoulders. His blond hair was probably tied into a neat ponytail once, but half of his hair was out of the tie, and thrown to the side of his face. Winter figured he didn't get to shave either before his death, with the line of stubble across his jaw. His eyes were so pale they were nearly white, and set deep into his gaunt face.

What was most striking about the ghost's appearance, however, were the deep blue lines criss-crossing across his face, neck, shoulders and probably all across his body. The deepest and widest one, however, was a straight line down his chest, in line with the tear in his shirt. Winter assumed it was from where he stabbed himself with a sword, all those years ago. 

Arctic walked in the room and sat in the chair in the corner of Winter's room. "You're  _ still _ living here?"

"What? Oh, yeah. For the time being, I guess. I didn't know where else to go, and the Talons of Peace have been kind enough to let me stayー"

"Bullshit. Why haven't you gone back to that school of yours? Your friends won't fall for that 'my cousin doesn't want me to go because I'm disowned' excuse forever, you know."

"Well, am I supposed to tell the truth?!" Winter sat up and began pacing in front of Arctic. "I don't  _ want _ to go back to Jade Mountain. Plus they've already replaced me, anyhow. There's no point."

Winter didn't want to see his friends. He knew sooner or later they'd catch on that leaving the school was purely to avoid them, but even then, it shouldn't surprise them.

_ Not even trusting me enough to say what happened to Darkstalker. When  _ I'm  _ the one who's tribe was nearly genocided. Some friends they are. _

"Better than this rotting abandoned hotel hanging off a mountain, though," Arctic's voice distracted Winter from his train of thought. "Seriously, out of ALL the places the Talons of Peace could make their new headquarters, they chose  _ this _ place?"

"I think it's convenient, we all have predisposed rooms to house in without having to worry about where we all stay. You complain a lot, for being dead." 

"When you're dead, there's really not much else  _ to  _ do," Arctic cocked his head and smiled. "you said ' _ we _ all have rooms', huh? Are you planning to stay with them forever, now?"

"Oh, fuck no."

Arctic barked a laugh and Winter could practically feel his face turning blue with embarrassment. Perhaps he had spent a bit too long with Qibli, after all. The SandWing could swear like there was no tomorrow.

_ Stop thinking about him. _

Arctic propped himself up again, his laughter dying down. "Well, if you're not staying with them, and you aren't going back to Jade Mountain, and you supposedly can't go back to your tribe...what  _ are  _ you planning to do?"

"I've told you before. It's  _ private. _ Just because you constantly stalk me doesn't mean I have to share my personal life with you," Winter thought back to his plans for Sanctuary.

He always thought that the infamous "Last IceWing Animus" or whatever would be a cold and distant figure. Someone who would fit the ideals set by IceWings society in general. Instead, Arctic was a lot more cynical, making random remarks laced with a hint of humor, if you could call it that. 

"Ah, well. Nautilus is coming down the hall to talk to you at this moment, by the way." Arctic gestured to the closed door. "I should make my leave now, no?" 

And with that statement, Arctic disappeared just as a knocking was heard on the door to Winter's room.

The cold air surrounding the room, that Winter didn't even know was there, quickly vanished as well.


End file.
